


Drifting in Space

by amaresu



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Dark Angel
Genre: Community: crossovers100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-02
Updated: 2005-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just don't want to meet the people in charge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drifting in Space

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my abandoned crossovers100 challenge.

They'd barely managed to escape from Virgon. Logan and Sketchy hadn't made it and Joshua had nearly been killed getting Original Cindy out of the city and to them. In the end close to four hundred transgens had made the terror filled run to the planet side ship yards. They'd picked up another fifty or so normals on the way there. The easiest part of their escape had been stealing the ship; the Cylons hadn't been expecting that. After meeting up with the rest of the fleet they'd kept their heads down. They'd stolen a useful ship, they produced a small but vital chemical for the fleet. Just made shipments once a week when the time allowed and for the most part they had been left alone. Wasn't much time for socializing while running from the Cylons. Least there hadn't been. Seems things had changed a bit. Seemed that the President and the Commander had taken it into their heads to visit all the ships in the fleet personally. Their visit was coming up soon. On it's way in fact.

"Everyone with a clone is out of sight." Max said as she joined Alec outside the airlock. "Shouldn't be anyone coming around to be confused as Cylons."

Alec smiled at her, "Mole and Joshua have everyone who can't pass as human out of sight as well." He sighed and pulled a hand through his hair. "We've got half the ship hidden for one reason or another. I'm just worried that they'll notice. We only have four hundred and sixty-three people on board. You hide two hundred of them and it's noticeable."

"I know. But we have good excuses ready if they ask." Max kicked the bulkhead in frustration. It'd been a stressful few days getting ready for the meeting. "Or we could just tell them the truth."

Alec didn't even dignify that with a response. Everyone knew they couldn't tell the fleet the truth. The fleet was too worked up about the Cylons already; adding some not-quite-humans into the mix wouldn't be pretty. "They're almost here. Get your captain face on."

She scowled at him but put on her expression that Alec had dubbed the Captain Face. It was a calm, but serious expression. It also said that she could kick your ass without even trying so don't push it. There was a soft hiss as the airlock engaged and Alec got ready to open the door.


End file.
